


Renewed Chances

by myscribblings



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Person of Interest (TV), Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myscribblings/pseuds/myscribblings
Summary: Sometimes, you must travel far when all of your chances have run out, as Vaylin and Azula discover when they come to Earth and meet Sameen Shaw.





	1. I Could Get Used to That

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a delay while I research Shaw a bit more and then continue the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaylin wakes in a strange place after the final battle with Valkorian.

“Choice. I could get used to that.”

She had known even as she said it that it wasn’t true. She would not have the chance. She was dead, the only thing holding her spirit here was her hated father. She would not let him control her, not anymore, but once he was gone, she would swiftly follow. 

As he finally fell, she was engulfed in light. It was almost pleasant. She thought that oblivion might not be so bad. She saw her remaining family, looking at her sadly as they faded, returning to their lives. She smiled at them, unsure if she was trying to comfort or hurt. When they were gone, she looked up to the false sky, closed her eyes, and waited for her end for the third time.

She wished one last time that she could have had that chance, and was gone.

She opened her eyes, surprised that she was able to. She looked about: she was in an alley, a few strangely dressed men were staring at her. The air was foul. There was filth on the ground. She had not been in the Undercity of Zakuul, but this reminded her of what she imagined it must be like, except that she could see the sky between the tall, ugly buildings.

“Hey, honey, you lost? Going to a convention?” one of the men said to her.

She only understood a bit of that, but she knew the tone: they were disrespecting her. She would have to make an example of one of them. She lifted her hand and… nothing. She still felt the Force around her, but it was different, subtler. Weaker? She was not sure. She also seemed to be unarmed. She looked them over and judged this would not be a problem.

Another of the men walked up to her. He leered at her. “Maybe we can help you out?”

She grinned at him. “Maybe you can. But I think I will probably have to hurt you first.”

“What?”

She jabbed him hard in the abdomen, and kicked him in the knee, not quite hard enough to break it. He fell to the ground. The other two were saying something, and were grabbing at her. One of them caught her cloak, so she punched him in the throat and he went down. 

She had to remember that she might need them alive, and relatively intact, and that slowed her long enough for the last one to punch her hard in the face. But he was too close, strong but unskilled, overconfident even after she had already beaten his two friends. She brought a knee up, and he fell groaning.

She bent down to the first one, pulled his head up by the hair, and told him, “Now, you’re going to tell me where I am, and what I will need in order to make my way here. If you don’t, one of the others will. Do you understand?”

The man tried to nod. She released him and stood.

She smiled. She did not know what had happened, but she was alive, she thought, and this place looked like it might be fun.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Machine began generating errors. This woman was an anomaly, something unaccounted for. She would need to be analyzed, observed, fit into the world, and that would take some time. Meanwhile, a similar anomaly appeared down at the docks.


	2. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Azula is thoroughly beaten, has lost everything, and has succumbed to despair. A mysterious voice intervenes. About 740 words.

She had lost everything. Her childhood friends were gone, relationships never to be repaired. Her father had abandoned her, proving he never truly cared. Her mother mocked her from the mirror, saying she loved her, something Azula knew was not true. Her brother hated her, or, worse, pitied her. He would take the throne. If she hadn’t struck at the water tribe peasant, she would have lost her battle with him. And then she’d been beaten by that same water tribe peasant. She was bound. She could no longer hide her weakness, and she wept openly for the first time she could remember.

Suddenly, a voice echoed in her mind. “You have expended your chances. Come to me, and I will give you another.”

Another chance. She did not know who this was, but she would take it. She thought back, hoping she would be heard, “How? I’m beaten, I’m bound, how would I come to you?”

Katara and Zuko noticed she had stopped crying out. Zuko stepped forward, said, “Sister? Are you alright?”

She didn’t hear him, she only heard that voice. “I will help you be free.”

Suddenly, her mind was filled with new perceptions. Her bindings were not whole things, but made up of pieces bound together, pieces that shook, vibrated. That movement, itself, was fire. Fire, that she had spent her entire life learning to master. Fire she could manipulate. Force to obey her wishes. She flexed her bound arms.

And, with that, her chains were broken.

She laughed and unleashed a wave of fire, driving Zuko and the girl back. “Well, Zuzu, I am now.” A burst of flame threw her to the rooftops. “I’m glad the girl was able to save you. I cheated, you win. Have fun ruling the kingdom.”

They had been getting ready to strike, but they both stopped at that. Zuko simply said, “What?”

“You heard me. Be good to Mai.” She leapt into the sky, using her own skill and the power of Sozin’s Comet to fly off. This was still the low point of her life, but she laughed.

Zuko and Katara looked at one another, confused, but did not pursue.

Azula had flown for several hours, out over the ocean. She knew where she needed to go, she knew it would exhaust her, but she flew on. Finally, she saw it. An island, where the voice was coming from. She flew down and landed, nearby, where she was directed. She found she could no longer keep her feet, and sagged to her knees on the outcropping.

The island opened its eyes and looked at her. She stared back. She wasn’t frightened, she told herself. That would be too much. She said, “So, you are the voice? A giant lion turtle? Or is this just another vision, like Mother?”

“I am real. My offer stands. Do you accept?”

She hesitated for a moment. Perhaps this had been a bad idea. Then she stood, looked defiantly into those massive eyes, and replied, “Yes. Show me this new chance.”

“I can show you how to claim it, but you will have to take the risk. Fire is in all things in the universe. It is also in all things between universes. You can use your power to leave this place, if you are in balance. Focused. If you try, and you are out of balance, the attempt will kill you.” It reached down with two of its claws and gently touched her forehead. “The technique is now yours. I wish you luck, child.”

She stood still and watched as the creature swam off.

She thought for a time. Was it worth the risk? Death, or leaving everything she knew behind?

Yes. Yes it was. All she had left here was pain. She began the dance that would allow her to leave it behind. Several times, she felt herself slipping, pulled herself back from the brink of destroying herself, but she kept on. Finally, she pried open a doorway between worlds, smiled, wreathed herself in fire, and was gone.

She was on a dock, surrounded by gigantic ships the likes of which she had never seen. There was a small ring of flames around her. She smiled again, and walked off.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Machine continued to observe these anomalies. The disruptions were becoming dire. Something needed to be done, and soon.

* * *

Epilogue: The new Firelord and his friends searched for his sister for some time, but never found her. Her former friends were sad that she was gone, even after their last confrontation. They all hoped she had found a life worth living, and was content.


End file.
